Polaroid
"All my life, I've been liven' in the fast lane, can't slow down I'm a rollin' frieght train." ~ Polaroid [I'm a first class letdown. I'm a "shut up, sit down".] ~ Polaroid Appearance Polar is a strange, skinny dark grey dragon with a bony, wiry physique. His body is charcoal, with dusty blue underbelly, and reddish stripes down his neck. His ears perked upwards, always, and his eyes are hazy gold. His tongue is black. He has a spiky, black sail that extends down from his forehead to his tail tip. As far as clothing go, Polaroid prefers light, pastel colors, but his job as a graffiti artist forces him to darker shades. He usually is seen in a dark purple hoodie, and faded out jeans. [I am a headcase, I am the color of boom!] ~ Polaroid Personality Polaroid is an odd dragonet's, some could say. He's different. He alsways smiles, but he knows he's different, and he knows he's weird, and he's ok with it. He's disappointed with himself, yet he knows his skill sets. He does have pomp, and a good sense of humor, but he can be vague sometimes, only sometimes, but he'll snap out of it quickly. He's a very good listener, and is quite personable. He loves freedom, birds, pastel colors, and watercolors. He can be pertually curious, and has a longing for answers. He'll nag you with questions like "why is the sky blue", or "how come we're scaled?" And things like that. He is quite clever though and is a fast learner. [I'm a'' ''hold my cards close, I'm a wreck that I love most] ~ Polaroid Trivia * Is an orphan * Is pretty good at art * Loves birds * Only friend is Sprocket * Thinks the rising sun is the coolest thing in the world * Longs to be reuinted with his family * Is eternally optimistic Backstory Polaroid isn't quite sure where he came from. The locals say he was wandering around, calling for his parents, other say his parents dropped him off. Either way, he still longs for a family. He was out in an oprhanage since he can remember, until one day he met Sprocket, and they both became fast friends. It was her idea to break him out of the orphanage, and with the help of her jet pack, he and the wingless SandWing were off. Since see had parents and a family, she couldnt go with him, but she helps him as much as she can. After leaving the orphanage, he decided he was going to not give up, to be persistent, so he began needing what he's good at to find his family. Painting . He would paint pictures of him and a SandWing and NightWing, his parents, on buildings every night, in hope his parents would see that and find him. Unfortunately the shop owners didn't quite think of it as art, and have tried to have him arrested many times. He doesn't give up though, and is still searching for his family. Quotes * "I know I'm weird, that's just me being me I guess.." * "Please don't try to break my hopes, it's all I have." * "S-Sprocket, are sure thats legal?" * "No, my parents will find me, they must be pretty clever dragon's." Category:SandWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Occupation (Artist)